Seblaine Drabbles
by maegsaeg
Summary: Seblaine Drabbles written for Ipod Shuffle Challenge! I do not own Glee, any other involved artists, ot their music. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Crazy For You

**Seblaine!**

**Shuffle challenge: click shuffle on your ipod and write a "story" based on the song, within the time frame of the song!**

**Hope yall enjoy! Please review :D**

**I don't own Glee or Adele!**

**Crazy For You – Adele **

You said I was crazy.

Maybe I am?

The way you carry yourself, proud, confident, and just happy to be yourself.

The way your looks drive me crazy, your hair, even matted down with gel, shaped to perfection, your muscles from boxing, and piercing golden eyes.

Blaine Anderson, you we right when you said I was crazy.

Im crazy for you.

But I cant have you.

Or so you say, but im going to change that, just wait and see.

**Okay this probably has a bunch of errors but this is my first attempt at these challenges**

**Please review!**

**-M**


	2. Dont Stop

**Seblaine!**

**Shuffle challenge: click shuffle on your ipod and write a "story" based on the song, within the time frame of the song!**

**Hope yall enjoy! Please review :D**

**I don't own Glee!**

**Don't Stop- Glee**

This was a horrible day, the warblers totally crashed and burned during rehearsal, Daltons semester exams were coming up, and I hadn't heard from Blaine since last night.

At least it was a Friday, no school tomorrow. Damn that reminds me, I don't even have plans tonight, and it's a FRIDAY!

I stumbled into my dorm to see a large envelope and a rose.

I open the envelope to see a receipt for the reservation for dinner tonight at Ohios top Italian cuisine restaurant, and a note from Blaine

_Jeff told me you were having a bad day.  
I thought dinner would cheer you up.  
Remember,_

_I Love you._

_-Blaine _

Well now this has solved some of my problems, I have plans for tonight and I get to see my boyfriend, I thought as I smelled the rose.

I guess today won't be as bad as I thought it was going to be.

**Okay I really don't know why I write these.. They suck. So sorry if your reading this, I apologize for my sucky writing. Criticism is welcome!**

**Please Review!**

**-M**


	3. Isnt She Lovely

**Seblaine!**

**Shuffle challenge: click shuffle on your ipod and write a "story" based on the song, within the time frame of the song!**

**Hope yall enjoy! Please review :D**

**I don't own Glee!**

**Isnt She Lovely- Glee **

"Are you ready to hold your daughter?" A nurse asked as the birth mother handed her over.

Speechless, I just nodded, looking back at Sebastian.

Grabbing his hand we walked over to the nurse with the pink bundle in her arms.

The nurse carefully repositioned the baby in my arms, making sure the blankets were tight.

I looked down at the baby, pink skin, eyes closed, already with a head of Sebastian's golden hair.

I felt Sebastian wrap his arms around my torso resting his chin on my shoulder, looking over it, to smile at our baby girl.

"isn't she beautiful" I ask him, the question full of love.

"Perfect, just like you" He whispered into my ear.

She was the loveliest baby, made from love.

**SO SORRY FOR THE SUCKY ENDING! I seriously couldn't figure out how to write it, and the songs only a minute and thirty seconds long!**

**Please Review!**

**-M**


	4. Forget You

**Seblaine!**

**Shuffle challenge: click shuffle on your ipod and write a "story" based on the song, within the time frame of the song!**

**Hope yall enjoy! Please review :D**

**I don't own Glee or Cee Lo Green!**

**Forget You- Cee Lo Green**

I know your rubbing it in.

That you have Blaine on your arm.

But you know what Kurt? Forget you!

I never liked you.

You make people believe gay is males wanting to play dressup with the queen.

No, im not like that, and neither is Blaine.

You are a no good, fashion freak, who is going to end up playing a drag queen in some old rusty bar.

But know this.

I will get Blaine.

And if I have to get close to you first to do that, I will.

Whats that saying again?

Oh yeah, keep your friends close and enemies closer.

Well Kurt Hummel, I Sebastian Smyth, will become your new bestfriend.

**Yet again this sucks. Sorry. Criticism welcome!**

**Please Review!**

**-M**


	5. Waking Up In Vegas

**Seblaine!**

**Shuffle challenge: click shuffle on your ipod and write a "story" based on the song, within the time frame of the song!**

**Hope yall enjoy! Please review :D**

**I don't own Glee or Katy Perry!**

**Waking Up In Vegas – Katy Perry**

My head was pounding.

My mind was busy.

My memory? Gone.

Why was in a motel?

Why was I in this bed?

Why was I NAKED?

WITH SEBASTIAN SMYTH?

I panicked trying to get out of the bed, fumbling with sheets.

"told you you'd regret it" the now awake Sebastian smirked.

"what did we do last night?" I stared as I pulled on my clothes.

"You don't remember?" He asked playing with me.

"Obviously not" I snapped back "And this is your fault!"

"Well im not the one who agreed to come to Vegas with me" He said sitting up in the bed.

I stared confused. Why would we come to Vegas?

But then something caught my eye.

A silver ring on my left hand.

**Sorry guys this isn't a good one! It was hard to come up with a good idea for this song!**

**Yet again please review!**

**-M**


	6. For The First Time

**Seblaine!**

**Shuffle challenge: click shuffle on your ipod and write a "story" based on the song, within the time frame of the song!**

**Hope yall enjoy! Please review :D**

**I don't own Glee or The Script!**

**For The First Time- The Script**

We had another fight.

The 5th one this week.

Why do I put up with this?

Arguing, yelling, storming out every night, crying alone in my car.

I never argued with Kurt, we already agreed on everything.

"But that's why I didn't work" I mumbled to myself.

We were too similar, almost the same person, so it was like talking to a mirror, having someone agree with everything you do say and believe in? I mean at first it was nice. A good boost to confidence, but now I know different.

Sebastian, even though hes arrogant, crazy, and obnoxious, its what I love about him, he challenges me, pushes me and brings out the best in me.

I start the car, driving back to our apartment, hoping we could fix this.

I needed him, I wanted him back, I love him.

I unlock the door racing into the living room, where I find Sebastian leaning against the wall hands in hair, eyes closed, tears streaming down his face.

My panting made him open his eyes as he took in my presence.

I don't know which one of us moved first it was so fast, I just knew I was in his arms, both of us trying to get closer to each other, even though it was already impossible to get closer, out lips danced as our tears mixed together between our faces.

His hands cupped my cheeks as I placed mine on his chest.

"Im sorry, I love you, so much." He whispered staring into my eyes.

"Never let me leave again, I need you" I mumble back pressing my face into his neck.

And for the first time, it was like we had never fought, never disagreed.

It was like we really saw each other for the first time

**Okay coming up with endings is the death of me! So just expect them to suck! Okay? Okay.**

**Please Review!**

**-M**


	7. Boyfriend

**Seblaine! **

**Shuffle challenge: click shuffle on your ipod and write a "story" based on the song, within the time frame of the song!**

**Hope yall enjoy! Please review :D**

**I don't own Glee or BTR!**

**Boyfriend – BTR**

Sitting down at the Lima Bean I get ready to ask Blaine once again, the question I've been asking all year.

"just give me a chance"

"why should I? Youve been a dick to my friends, your cocky, you were one if the main reasons why Kurt broke up with me, and you almost blinded me!" he stated matter of-fact-ly

"Give me one more chance, I won't let you down"

He just raised his eye brows

"Just one date?" I begged

He thought for a while then sighed "one date" then he got up and left the coffee shop

The date went great, the movie was romantic yet comedic and I actually got to be myself with Blaine, hopefully he would realize that I really want to be his boyfriend.

I drove him home, and walked him up to his door way.

"I had a good night Sebastian" He smiled as he turned to open the door.

"wait!" I exclaimed as I grabbed his shoulder, I turned his body back to me and gave him a sweet kiss, short, but perfect.

He smiled.

"maybe I'll be up for one more date?" he suggested.

I stated in shock, he wanted to have another date!

He smiled and kissed me one more time and went inside.

Oh Blaine, I can't wait to be your boyfriend.

**Yea, I write these at night right before I fall asleep, so that's why the suck..**

**Please Review!**

**-M**


	8. Stereo Hearts

**Seblaine! **

**Shuffle challenge: click shuffle on your ipod and write a "story" based on the song, within the time frame of the song!**

**Hope yall enjoy! Please review :D**

**I don't own Glee or Gym Class Heroes**

**Stereo Hearts – Gym Class Heroes**

"How do I know that I won't be one of your 1 week flings?" I asked.

"Blaine, you are so much more then a fling to me!" He exclaimed, his eyebrows raising high.

"because from what people tell me all you are doing is trying to get in my pants" I said getting straight to the point.

"Killer, I've been waiting for the chance to date you for almost 2 years! I'm not going to waste our relationship for a quick screw" I state.

"Sebastian if we are going to date, this has to be taken seriously. I'm not someone to mess around with, Kurt didn't realize that, and I can't have my heart broken again" I said, unleashing my heart to him.

"B" He said leaning over, to caress my face, "my hearts yours, and only yours" he whispered leaning in for our first kiss.

**Yea, I write these at night right before I fall asleep, so that's why the suck..**

**Please Review!**

**-M**


	9. Marry You

**Seblaine! **

**Shuffle challenge: click shuffle on your ipod and write a "story" based on the song, within the time frame of the song!**

**Hope yall enjoy! Please review :D**

**I don't own Glee or Bruno Mars!**

**Marry You – Bruno Mars**

"Blaine, let's get married." I state out of the blue causing Blaine to spit out the water he was drinking.

"Really?" He smiles over the kitchen table.

"we've been together for 3 years, I'm ready, I love you and only you, We may be young, but that just means I want to spend my entire life with you" I lean over taking his hands in mine.

"Well , I would love to marry you" he says excitedly.

I stand up and pick up Blaine spinning him around as I kiss him.

"woah" he says dizzy from spinning.

He places his hands on my chest, "I love you."

I laugh "I love you too, but by the way, we are so becoming Smyth-Anderson's" I say with a wink

"no way, Anderson-Smyth!" He protests.

I roll my eyes and cut him off with a kiss, I really didn't care, I was finally going to marry Mr. Blaine Anderson.

**Yea, I write these at night right before I fall asleep, so that's why the suck..**

**Please Review!**

**-M**


	10. Fix You

**Seblaine! **

**Shuffle challenge: click shuffle on your ipod and write a "story" based on the song, within the time frame of the song!**

**Hope yall enjoy! Please review :D**

**I don't own Glee or Coldplay!**

**Fix You - Coldplay**

It broke my heart.

To see you laying on the floor of the dalton commons, sobbing.

I took you in my arms. As long as you hurt, I would hurt too, I would try to take away the pain.

But there was somethings I couldn't fix, I knew you couldnt love me like you loved Kurt. He broke your heart, and try as I might, I might never be able to fix it all the way.

It hurts. I love you. So much.

But if you just need me to be a friend, that's what I'll be. Just know i will always be there.

And maybe in a couple of years you will understand, I will never hurt you like kurt did, I think it would hurt me to hurt you, I care too much.

But till your ready, I'll just be right here. Your shoulder to cry on.

But I will try to fix you, I'll try as hard as I can.

**Yea, I write these at night right before I fall asleep, so that's why the suck..**

**Please Review!**

**-M**


	11. Moments

**Seblaine! **

**Shuffle challenge: click shuffle on your ipod and write a "story" based on the song, within the time frame of the song!**

**Hope yall enjoy! Please review :D**

**I don't own Glee or One Direction!**

**Moments – One Direction**

The day was stormy, rainy weather, lightning, even power outages.

It fit though. You're gone. You left. I would never see you again. Never kiss you, never hold you, never tell you I love you.

The funeral was beautiful, just like you, everyone from New Directions gave speeches about you, even mr Schuester, and Nick and Jeff and some other warblers. Even I did. I didn't get to finish though. Your brother had to finish it for me, I couldn't finish it, I was sobbing within the second sentence.

It's weird, cooper and I have become closer since your death. Though I feel bad though because once I'm gone, he won't have you, or me.

But I just can't do it. I can't live without you. You were the life inside me and now it's gone.

So now here I am Blaine, under the tree where we shared our first kiss, where we spent so many dates, where I gave you that promise ring so many months ago.

It only seemed fit, that I go here, because I'm doing this for you, I need you Blaine, and I'm coming, I'll see you soon.

I hope nobody gets upset by my death, they should know that I'm going to be with you, and that's what makes me happy, and I could never be happy on earth without you

I love you Blaine. I'll see you soon.

And with that I took the pills and closed my eyes, just waiting to see your face.

**Yea, I write these at night right before I fall asleep, so that's why the suck..**

**Please Review!**

**-M**


End file.
